Approximately 3,156 Miles
by AGirlWithTheBrokenSmile
Summary: In short, this is the story of how my girlfriend of four years vanished off the face of the earth, two frenemies realized how stupid they were and started snogging, Victoire became slightly less git-ish, and, to top it all off, how I fell in love with my best friend. Who was not my girlfriend. My name is Albus Potter. Feel free to run away screaming. Albus/OC and Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1.**

The Story of How My Girlfriend Vanished

So, yeah, I kind of hate my life right now.

You see, I woke up real early this morning, ready for a normal day filled with normal activities and normal people. I was all, "You know what? I'm going to take a jog." So I pulled myself out of bed, got dressed, ate a painfully small breakfast (ah-how I've missed you, toast!) and walked out the door of my very square house.

Actually, when I think about it, it's kind of a rectangle. But that's not the point.

So, there I was, jogging along the sidewalk. It was one of those really sunny days when you can't see anything because of the light and you start tripping over random things, such as your neighbor's cat (true story.)

Just as I got to the end of the (short) street, rubbing my eyes and stumbling all over the place like a drunk elephant, I got pushed. Hard. "What the bloody-" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I actually managed to _fall _into a _ditch_.

Now, I've joked many times about how I'd like to push "so and so" into a ditch, but I never thought it'd happen to me.

Or anyone, for that matter.

I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head while squeezing my exhausted eyes shut.

"Al! Get your butt up, mate!"

Leave it to Scorpius Malfoy to so incredibly blunt.

"Mate!" I exclaimed, opening my eyes and squinting at him in the sunlight. "You just-you pushed me into a ditch!"

Scorp rolled his eyes. "Oh, stop whining, you big Hufflepuff."

I almost snorted but managed to hold it back. Doing so would probably boost his already-inflated ego to the edge of the bloody atmosphere; Scorp loved to think that he was the funniest of the two of us.

Yeah, Scorp. Keep on dreaming. Everyone knows how utterly hilarious I am. I mean, I'm the grandson of James-bloody-Potter (the _first_.) How could I not be funny?

Scorpius, however, doesn't have a very promising family lineage when it comes to humor. I mean, come _on_, his father spent the majority of his teenage years blasting on and on about his very rich father, who wasn't exactly a comedian, either. Unless you count torturing house elves as comedy.

Back to the story.

Groaning in pain, I pulled myself up without any help (my "best mate" didn't even offer me a hand!) and stood up in front of him, rubbing my aching shoulder. Honestly, he could have at _least _pushed me so that I would be able to catch myself. It can't be that hard to think through.

Then again, this is Scorpius we're talking about, here. He's not the sharpest crayon in the box, as the muggles say.

"You better not let Lily hear you say that," I muttered.

Scorp rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Because I'm _sure _she can hear us all the way from her house, twenty miles away. Real legit, Al."

_Pft_. The idiot shouldn't be talking.

"So," I began, hoping to steer us away from another argument, "what was the point of pushing me into a ditch?"

Scorp snickered a little. "I didn't _mean _to, Al. It was kind of funny, though."

"Uh-huh. Absolutely hilarious."

To my surprise, Scorp's expression turned serious. Really, this was a pretty rare sight. Scorp is hardly ever serious, especially when it comes to me. He normally manages to turn just about everything into a joke and/or sarcastic comment.

Honestly, he's more sarcastic than our lovely Dom. And that, my friend, is saying something. Really. Dom is someone who, when asked if she loved Teddy, would reply, "Oh _no. _You see, I'm just dating him because I hate his guts and want to break his heart. _Obviously_. Get your facts right."

Ah, Dom. Gotta love her. It's not too hard, either. She's actually my favorite cousin.

Just don't let Rose hear that. She'd beat me until I'm the size of a watermelon seed.

"Look, Al," Scorp began, "I don't know how to say this..."

I snorted. "Come on, Scorpius, don't be such a Victoire."

He didn't even crack a smile, which proved that maybe there _was _something serious going on, and he wasn't just pulling my leg. "Al, it's about Veronica."

Veronica Hemley is my girlfriend. She's a bit fiery, like Dom, and tends to act compulsively, but I still love her. She's got this sweet, adorable side that makes all of the sarcasm and pessimistic remarks worth it.

It just doesn't come out much.

I sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Did she get drunk _again_?" Not waiting for an answer from a _still _not-amused Scorp, I held up a hand and continued, "Wait, don't tell me. Is she pregnant?"

Scorp sighed in exasperation. "Could you shut up for a few seconds, Al? This isn't funny." Without letting me reply, Scorp swooped in and dropped the bomb.

"She's gone, Al."

And that brings us back to the present.

Don't mind me, as I switch to present tense.

I freeze. My whole body seems to go numb, and I can't even _think_. My head feels fuzzy, and my vision blurs.

_He can't mean...no, but she's not...she can't be..._

"Dead? She's _dead_?"

And you know what happens next? Scorp bursts into laughter. My eyes widen in shock and disbelief as he just laughs and laughs, bending over and clutching his side. He continues to guffa hysterically for about twenty years before he manages to choke back his chuckles and regain his composure.

My voice sounds scratchy when I say, "Scorp? What the-why would you-my girlfriend is _dead_-" I shudder at the word, praying it's not true-" and you're _laughing_. I thought you liked her? How could you-"

Scorp cuts me off abruptly by rolling his eyes and saying, "She's not _dead_, Al." He sighed once more. "She just _vanished. _Disappeared off the face of the earth."

Relief washes over me like a tidal wave. _She's not dead. She's still living. _

Then the rest of Scorp's words hit me like a shovel hittin' the dirt.

"Well, where'd she go?"

Scorp rolls his eyes. "Al," he says, "do you really think I know the answer to that question?"

Touche.

I sigh. "How do you know that she's gone?"

As we start walking back to my house, he replies, "Well, her mother came to your parents' house in hysterics, crying all over the place about how Veronica was gone, and how she didn't leave a note, and how she had no idea where she was. Apparently, Veronica didn't tell her mother _or _father a thing. Lily told me all about it this morning." He shoots me a worried look. "No one has a clue where she is, so I thought I'd come ask you. I thought that maybe she'd told you something." He sighs. "But I guess not."

I rub my temples, already feeling a migraine forming. Crazy girlfriends tend to do that to me. "Well, have you asked Ruth?"

As I figured, Scorp looks clueless. "Ruth?" He asks. "Who's Ruth?"

"She's Veronica's best friend," I reply. "They tell each other anything. I'll bet you my whole vault that Veronica told her where she went."

Scorp raises an eyebrow. He argues, "Well, if they're that close, I'll bet you _my _whole vault that Veronica made her swear not to tell."

I sigh. "You're probably right. But it's still worth a shot."

* * *

A minute or so later, we're both standing in the living room of Ruth Anderson. As soon as the loud _pop _fills the room, I hear footsteps, and before I can even bat an eye, Ruth is standing in front of us, a mere two feet away.

Ruth is this little ball of frizzy black hair and never-ending energy. She has huge chocolate brown eyes that always seem to have this puppy-dog look about them, even when she's happy. I've never really gotten to know her, since she's Veronica's friend, and not mine-just as Veronica and Scorp have never been very close.

She looks surprised. "Al? Scorpius?" *insert Scorp's cringing here* "What are you doing here? Does Louis need something?" Her eyes seemed hopeful, now.

Louis used to be Ruth's boyfriend, you see, until Louis randomly dumped her, not saying much on the subject. Because of this, Ruth is entirely convinced that Louis still loves her, and is, and I quote, "simply afraid of commitment."

As you can expect, Ruth has never been the brightest.

"No, it's not Louis," I reply, and seeing her expression drop immediately makes me feel a little bad for her. "It's about Veronica."

She freezes up immediately, and goes into lock-down best mate mode, her eyes suddenly cold and wary. "What about her?"

I raise an eyebrow and cross my arms. "I think you already know, Ruth."

Huh. I kind of feel like an FBI agent. Wicked-I'm like a Mulder in training!

...

Yeah, I've been watching a _little _too much X-Files.

Not the point.

Veronica sighs, and throws her hands into the air. "Look, I can't say, alright! I can't tell you why she left."

Scorp snorts. "Sure we can. You can either tell us willingly, or we'll make you." I bite back a laugh; Scorp happens to look incredibly stupid when he's trying to be intimidating.

Then again, I'm sure I look pretty stupid, too.

To my surprise, Ruth's eyes fill with tears. "You don't understand!" She cries, and wipes at her eyes. "I _can't _tell you! I literally can't!"

Scorp smirks, and takes a step forward. Ruth stumbles backwards, and tears start streaming down her cheeks. "Please!" She starts sobbing, her voice shaking. "Believe me, I can't say a word!"

"Yes, you can."

As Ruth's crying worsens, I sigh. _This is turning out to be a lot harder than I thought_.

My sigh attracts Ruth's attention. "You!" She exclaims, her voice so high-pitched I'm pretty sure my ears ring. "T-tell him to let me explain!"

I sigh once more. "Just explain, then, Ruth."

Scorp smirks once more and crosses his arms. I roll my eyes; he's having _way _too much fun with this. "Yeah, _Ruth_. Tell us why you can't say."

"I made the Unbreakable Vow!"

...

"Oh." Scorp's voice breaks the silence. "That's not good."

"No," I add on, "definitely not."

Veronica manages to control herself slightly, and asks in a quivering voice, "Can I go now?"

"No," Scorp says, deadly serious. "We're going to torture you until you tell us where she is, and then we'll leave you here for the birds, if you don't die off the from the curse, first."

Ruth's eyes widen, and I roll my eyes, punching a snickering Scorp in the arm. "Not funny, mate. Let's get out of here."

As soon as we've apparated back to the house, Scorp grins like a maniac. "That was fun."

"Yeah. _Fun_."

**So yeah, I kind of expected this first chapter to be longer, but I guess this length'll do. **

**I would love at least two reviews before I post again. **

**:)**

**-Lily**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It really means a lot. :) I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

_The Story of How Things Went Even More Screwy_

As I collapse down onto the red couch in my extremely small living room (Albus Potter-ever the optimist!) I realize how incredibly screwed I am. And I'm not talking about: _Oh, I got a T on my Transfiguration Exam, I'm screwed. _No, I'm talking about: _My girlfriend just popped out of existence. I am so __incredibly, utterly screwed. _

Oh, life. How I love you.

"Scorp," I muttered weakly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, "I'm screwed."

"I know, mate. You just said it out loud."

"I did?"

"Yup."

Oh, life. Why me?

I sigh deeply, running my hands through my hair. Scorp plops down next to me, looking much too amused at my distress. "What am I supposed to do, now?"

Scorp snorts and sticks a mint in his mouth. "Come on, Al," he says, "you know that I'm no good at the whole "advice giving friend" thing." He smirks. "Besides, I think I failed that a long time ago. Remember the time when I-"

"-when you told me to go up to Mia Shade and snog her, instead of asking her out? Yes, Scorpius, I remember pretty well."

"I'm glad. That was _hilarious_."

I take a deep breath and slump forward on the couch, rubbing my temples. Why does my life have to be so complicated? I mean, one minute, everything is perfectly fine. I'm on the top of the world; (literally; I went to Mt. Everest with my parents on vacation, once) I have an awesome family, (as crazy as they may be) awesome friends, and an awesome girlfriend.

And then that awesome girlfriend decided to go and ditch me. Which is most likely going to start the dreaded "domino affect."

Ugh, _life_.

"Maybe Charlie can find out where she is."

Sometimes I really do fear for his sanity, by the way.

I gave him a blank stare. "Why would he know?" Scorp rolled his eyes.

"Have you paid no attention to his conversations about his tracking skills that he's picked up in Romania?"

I snort and bury my face in my hands-this obviously isn't going anywhere. "No. Are you telling me that _you _have?"

"It's interesting."

I take it back. Scorp's not insane. He's _mental_.

But he _does _have a point about the whole "Charlie-tracking-skills" thing. I guess. "I guess you might be right." I regret the words as soon as they come out-his ego is, very likely, going to fill the whole room and explode.

He grins cockily, and I roll my eyes. Once an arrogant prick, always an arrogant prick. "I suppose we should get going, then. I think he's still at the Burrow, with my grandma."

* * *

A simultaneous pop fills the living room as Scorp and I apparate to the Burrow. Wincing as I shake off the rare occurring stinging pain in the small of my back, I barely have time to breath before arms are wrapped around me tightly, squeezing the very life from my bones. "Oh, Albus!" Molly cries, her voice shaking a tad bit. Pulling back, she holds my face at an arm's length. "It's wonderful to see you, dear? How are you?"

I sigh and smile back, ignoring Scorp's not-so-subtle sniggers. "Sorry, Grandma, but I haven't got time to talk. Something's come up, and I need Charlie's help."

Molly's smile doesn't falter a bit, and she replies brightly, "Oh! He's back in the kitchen, dear. We were just talking. Would you like me to fix you up some tea while you're talking?"

I nod, and she turns to Scorp. "How about you?"

Scorp nods as well, saying, "Yes, thank you." Molly grins even more brightly, pats my shoulder gently, and hastily makes her way back to the kitchen. Scorp and I follow her, and just as we are about to enter through the doorway, a loud pop fills the room once more, and I jump back in surprise from a figure of curly red hair.

Rose looks up, an expression of pleasant surprise on her face. "Oh, hello, Al." She turns, and after seeing Scorp, that familiar scowl replaces the light smile on her face. "Malfoy." She nods stiffly.

Scorp nods as well, an identical look of indifference mixed with disgust clouding the previous calm, cool and collected look that he normally wears. "Weasley." He mutters, though not as strong as Rose had.

Rose turns my way, looking bitter. "What's _he_ doing here?"

Oh, Rose. So subtle, aren't you?

I sigh, but don't comment on her manner of speaking. "Scorp and I are here because...well, the _situation_ with Veronica."

Rose shoots me a puzzled look. I sigh once more. "I'm guessing you don't know, then?"

Irritated, she asks sharply, "What exactly do I not know?"

Scorpius, being _Scorpius_, cuts in, "Impatient, are we?"

Rose throws daggers at him with her boiling blue eyes. "Shut up, Malfoy."

"I'm so _scared_, Weasley."

"Why don't you just go-"

"_Shut _it, you two! We've got more important things to do. Like, perhaps, figure out why my girlfriend has vanished without a trace?"

That shuts Rose up. "_What_?" She screeches, looking shocked. "Veronica's _gone_? How? Why? When? What-"

"Maybe if you shut up for a second, he'll tell you."

Oh, Scorp. How I _hate _you.

Before Rose can trigger a supernova somewhere in the cosmos, I jump in, "Be quiet, Scorp." I turn to Rose, who is currently fuming, her face blood-red. He rips her angry eyes from Scorpius and looks over at me. "Veronica disappeared this morning. I don't know _how_, I don't know _why_, and, before you ask, I don't know where she is. I tried asking Ruth, but she went all crazy, muttering something about making an Unbreakable Vow."

"Idiot."

"I know, right?"

Wow. Scorp and Rose just agreed on something. That's new.

Really. That's never happened before. Like, _ever_.

Before I can continue explaining to Rose, Molly calls from the kitchen in her usual cheery voice, "Albus? Scorpius? Are you coming, dears?"

I nod, but after realizing that she can't very well see me, I call back, "We'll be there in a few, Grandma." Turning to Rose, I ask desperately, "Do you have any idea where she is? Can you help us find her?"

Scorp snorts, interrupting my questioning rather rudely. "No way, Al. We are not asking Little Red for help. We came here to get answers from Charlie, not her."

Rose glares at him fiercely for the use of her nickname, and before she can retort, I intervene by saying, "Look, Scorp, we need all the help we can get." I sigh, looking at my toes, my face burning. "I need to find her, Scorp. I love her."

Scorp mocks gagging, and I roll my eyes. Rose, however, softens her flaming expression. "I know you do, Al. We'll find her." She shoots Scorp a burning look. "That is, if Malfoy here agrees."

Said boy opens his mouth to speak, but before he can get a single word out, Rose stops him by laughing suddenly and saying, "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm helping you, anyway."

Typical Rose.

* * *

Charlie Weasley grins, looking quite cheerful. "Oh, this is easy stuff." He says. "I was hoping for something harder." He pulls a bulky black bag off of the back of the chair he's currently sitting on, and lets it fall to the table, rattling the salt and pepper shakers.

"CHARLIE WEASLEY, DON'T YOU DARE BREAK THAT TABLE!"

Charlie simply chuckles as he unzips his bag. "Oh, Mom," he mutters, "you haven't changed a bit." After digging through the contents of the bag for a long while, he pulls out a blank piece of parchment. Pulling his wand from the back pocket of his trousers, he clears his throat.

Pointing his wand at the parchment, he says clearly, "World."

I watch in surprise as a map of Earth itself appears clearly on the parchment in black ink. Smiling at his success, Charlie turns to me. "Now, what's your girlfriend's name, again?"

"Veronica Hemley."

"Full name, please."

Scorp frowns. "That is her full name, isn't it?"

Rose rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "It has to include her middle name, obviously."

"Oh, because that's just _so obvious_, isn't it, Weasley?"

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy."

"Why don't you tr-"

"Merlin, will you two just _shut it _for one second?"

Oh, silence. How I _love _you.

"So, Al, what's her middle name?"

Oh, silence. How I bloody _hate _you.

I sigh. "Well, it embarrasses her a lot, and if I tell, she'll be pretty ma-"

"Do you want to find your girlfriend or not?"

...

"Alright. But when we find her," I shoot Scorp and Rose a look, "don't you _dare _tell her I told you."

I sigh. "It's Bordeux."

Silence. Then, the home room explodes with laughter. Rose bends down at her knees, her shoulders shaking, while Scorp collapses into hysterics, banging his hand up against a cabinet.

"WHOEVER IS BANGING THAT CABINET, STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

Molly's loud interruption seems to calm the laughter, and Charlie says, pointing his wand at the map once more, "Veronica Bordeux," he pauses for a snigger, "Hemley."

I watch impatiently as a small dot appears at the very top of the United States. After Charlie points to the map and mutters some incoherent, the picture seems to zoom in, and the section in which the dot is placed gets bigger. Peering closely at the piece of parchment, Charlie announces, "Well, it looks like your girlfriend is in West End, Washington."

More silence. And then, "Where's that?"

Oh, Scorpius.

* * *

**Another sucky ending, I know. I just don't want to put too much into this chapter. **

**I hope you liked it! I would love, love, love reviews, and I tend to not update until I at least get two. However, more would make me happier than I can say. **

**:)**

**-Lily**

**P.S. If you sneezed while reading this, bless _you_!**

**Review!**


End file.
